Gretchen
is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Biography She was one of the Ferbettes in Phineas and the Ferb-Tones ("Flop Starz", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). She also helped Phineas Flynn win the Swamp Oil 500. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro thanked her for a job well done and complimented her on adding the bow to the 42 Team Phineas race car during the pit-stop ("The Fast and the Phineas"). She also sings in S'Winter ("S'Winter"). In a deep voice, she counts down the blastoff of Phineas and Ferb's rocket when they visit their star ("Out to Launch"). She appears to have a large IQ, having to repeat her statements due to the others not understanding what she had said, and saying words that no one else in the room knows ("Bubble Boys", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Physical Appearance Gretchen is fair-skinned with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes with glasses, and wears her uniform with a large collar, bell-shaped sleeves, a red belt around her skirt, and low-top shoes. Gallery Known Patches * Help Thy Neighbor Patch (About 52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") * Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") * Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Broadcasting Patch ("Let's Take a Quiz") * Shrimp Net Repair Patch ("That Sinking Feeling") * Saying A Word No One Else In The Room Knows Patch ("Sesquipedalian," meaning having many syllables), Sap Collecting Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Rodeo Clown Patch ("Robot Rodeo") * Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch ("The Great Indoors") * Flier Delivery Patch (Twice "The Remains of the Platypus") * Bee Keeping Patch, Exploration Patch ("Bee Story") Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Gretchen and Isabella appear to be very good friends. In the instances where Isabella does not actually listen to what Phineas is saying to her due to drifting off into fantasies, Gretchen repeats it for her convenience. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") The Other Fireside Girls Gretchen along with the other Fireside Girls gladly help out with Phineas's and Ferb's Big Ideas. The other Fireside Girls sometimes have difficulty understanding Gretchen first time stating something so Gretchen repeats it in a different way to get her statement across. ("Bubble Boys") Oftentimes, in Isabella's absence, she takes on the role of the leader of the Fireside Girls. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Gretchen frequently participates in Phineas' and Ferb's Big Ideas. They will sometimes help the Fireside Girls get a specific patch(es) ("Robot Rodeo" and "The Great Indoors") Background Information * Gretchen is voiced by Ariel Winter. She is the first of the Fireside Girls after Isabella to have a speaking role in the series. * She and Katie are the only Fireside Girls that appear in the Phineas and Ferb'' Nintendo DS game''. * In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap," she appeared to take the most prominent role, having the most spoken lines of dialogue. * She is the only Fireside Girl other than Isabella to have a Counterpart with a speaking part in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension and "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". *She is sometimes shown with regular eyes. (See gallery) * She may be a reference of Velma from Scooby-Doo, whom she resembles in several ways, and may be the girl using the catchphrase "Jinkies" off-screen in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap." * She may also be a reference to Marcie from the Peanuts '' comic strips and TV specials. Gretchen often calls Isabella 'Chief" much like the way Marcie calls Peppermint Patty "Sir". * She, Katie and Milly are the only Fireside Girls to appear in "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!". * In ''The Ballad of Badbeard, she and Holly appear to get seasick. * Gretchen appears to be the shortest of the main Fireside Girls (All episodes that all the Fireside Girls are in) and the lightest as the other girls were able to carry her weight while she was reading "The Fireside Girls Book of Dendrology" (a large, heavy book) with no problems in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap." * In "Tri-Stone Area," she is seen without her glasses as a cave-girl while singing "Zubada." * Dan Povenmire revealed that she is "a dead-on caricature" of character designer Greg Guler's daughter. * In "Bee Story" She seemed to have gotten annoyed with Katie's buzzing, asking her what was she doing. * Apparently, she hosts a bi-monthly Zombie Apocalypse Preparation lecture. ("Where's Pinky?") * "Jump Right to It" is the first song where Gretchen is a main singer. * In Act Your Age, Gretchen and Adyson are the only teenage former Fireside Girls (besides Isabella), to have the same voice actresses as their younger versions. * In Act Your Age, in an amusing and ironic twist, she's the tallest of the Fireside alums. * In "Night of the Living Pharmacists", she is the only Fireside Girl other than Isabella shown onscreen while transforming into a Doofenshmirtz zombie. Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Flop Starz" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"The Fast and the Phineas" (first speaking role) *"Raging Bully" *"S'Winter" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Put That Putter Away" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"It's About Time!" *"Out to Launch" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"Spa Day" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tour de Ferb" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Excaliferb" *"Monster from the Id" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Agent Doof" *"What A Croc!" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Ferb TV" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly On the Wall" *"Backyard Hodge Podge" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Where's Pinky?" *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" *"Love at First Byte" *"Thanks But No Thanks" *"Troy Story" *"Steampunx" *"Return Policy" *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" *"It's No Picnic" *"Operation Crumb Cake" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" *"Act Your Age" *"Last Day of Summer" }} Mentioned Only * Ask a Foolish Question Milo Murphy's Law * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" References Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Females Category:G